


Of Mages and Mountains

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: “Daddy?” the tiny voice of his daughter and her small hand tugging at his beard are what finally rouses Lothar from sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he props himself up on his elbow, looking at the girl with the loving gaze only a father can give his daughter, “Do you have a moment?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the LionTrust discord chat for this. They inspire me ... and make me write like a maniac.
> 
> Thank you guys, I love you <3

“Daddy?” the tiny voice of his daughter and her small hand tugging at his beard are what finally rouses Lothar from sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he props himself up on his elbow, looking at the girl with the loving gaze only a father can give his daughter, “Do you have a moment?”

“Always, my little princess,” Mearnu giggles, her long light brown hair cascading down her back in soft waves, her dark brown eyes fixed on her father in apparent mirth. They look like onyxian pools in the dark, the room only slightly illuminated by a sliver of moonlight falling into the room from the window. Otherwise, it is dark, “Just a second, my lady, I have to light the candle,” he earns another giggle while he turns towards the cupboard, grabbing the pack of matches he keeps there and ignites one. Moments later, the candle flickers brightly, throwing a warm orange light towards the occupants of the room. Lothar turns to Mearnu again, lifting his arm so that she can slip under it. She does so with glee, her hair tickling his stomach, “Now I can finally see where you are. It would be a shame if I accidentally lie down on you.”

Mearnu slaps his thigh, laughing quietly as not to wake the other sleeping figure on the bed, “Daddy, I want to ask you something.”

“Sure, little mountain, go on,” Mearnu, or ‘Mountain’ in Thalassian, named after the midwife who’d helped bring her into this world, snuggles into his side before looking at him with her big brown eyes. In the warm candlelight, Lothar feels as if he’s looking at two dots of molten chocolate. It makes him remember the past, especially Khadgar’s complications with the pregnancy. He still knows how he’d lost Khadgar for a few seconds, lying lifelessly in that bed, before the elvish healer had managed to bring him back. For one horrifying moment, he’d thought himself cursed, always losing his loved ones when they were about to make him the best present in the world, but then Khadgar had taken a shaky breath, his eyes opening, and Lothar had wept, grateful that his mage was still alive. Because of this, he’d wanted his daughter named after the midwife who’d saved the joy in his life and Khadgar, exhausted and brimming with happiness, while holding their daughter in his arms, had agreed.

A sharp pain gets him out of his reverie, his eyes focusing on his daughter  _ who has just not tucked at his beard again, or else …!  _ She pouts when he groans in mocking pain, “Daddy, listen to me. I need you to answer my question.”

“I’m sorry, my lady,” he playfully takes her small hand and kisses it, making her giggle yet again.

“That tickles.”

“What does?”

“”Your beard, daddy.”

“You mean this one?” he rubs his beard against her wrist, delighting in the way her breath hitches as she tries to reign in her laughter. He knows she normally would shriek and squeal, but she’s a very intelligent child. She knows Khadgar, who lies next to Lothar, is exhausted and needs to sleep, thus she tries to keep it down. But it is obviously not good enough when said mage sits up in bed, his eyes closed, hair a mess, a hand resting on his swollen belly.

“Could you be a little quieter?”, he yawns, letting the upper part of his body fall back into the cushions, “I just fell asleep after …  _ yawn  _ … your brother decided to kick me in the ribs, and you have to go and wake me up.” Although he grumbles, his eyes open and stare at the display before him lovingly. Rubbing his stomach gently, he props himself up a little, leaning against the headboard with several cushions in his back. Mearnu crawls towards him, her daddy all but forgotten, before she throws her tiny arms around him, only to kiss him on the cheek. This time, she screeches.

“Eek, Papa, your cheek is rough again.”

“I know, sorry, “ Khadgar yawns again, lifting his arm to invite his lover to join him. Lothar sweeps towards him and gladly provides the mage with his warmth, Khadgar snuggling into his side, “So, what were you talking about before you decided to tickle our poor princess with your bad beard?”

The mirth is palpable in Khadgar and Lothar kisses the corner of his mouth, “Our little mountain has a question.”

“Yes,” Mearnu perks up and sits between her two fathers, her hand wrapping around the hem of Khadgar’s night robe, “Papa, you told me I would get a new brother. And right now you said he kicked you in the ribs.”

“Yes, I did,” Khadgar’s intellectual skills with children are phenomenal, Lothar realizes once more as he hears his daughter speak so fluently for her age. Rather than force her to learn something, Khadgar makes the subjects just interesting enough to completely get her attention, making her  **want** to know what it is they say, or do, or show. He lets her figure most stuff out by herself, only providing her with help when she’s really lost. It has turned her into a very intelligent girl already, and Lothar's heart swells with pride.

“I saw a picture in that thick book a few days ago,” she looks up, biting her lower lip. Khadgar knows this gesture as the one she does when she can’t quite figure out something on her own and needs to get more details. He smiles at her, “Papa, is my little brother in your belly?”

“Yes, he is,” Khadgar rubs his stomach, then gasps sharply, “And he just woke up,” he says through grit teeth, “And he’s kicking … ow.”

“Hey, little one,” Lothar plants his big warm hand on the curve of Khadgar’s stomach, feeling the baby kick against the spot beneath his fingers, “Be a good boy for me and grant your Papa a little sleep, will you?” The kicking continues once, twice, then it stops. 

Khadgar groans in relief and sags against the cushions, looking at Lothar gratefully, “Thank you.”

“So, if he is in your belly,” Mearnu is looking at said body part of her father in deep thought, trying to figure something out, “Well … how did he get in there? I don’t think you ate him, ‘cause that’s silly.”

Lothar can’t help it, he laughs at the thought, “He ate him? Oh, by the Light, this is priceless.”

“Funny, yeah. Ha. Ha,” the sarcasm is palpable in Khadgar’s voice. He crosses his arms before his chest and continues to mumble to himself, “Eating my kid … ridiculous ...  stupid Anduin …”

“Hey now,” Lothar kisses Khadgar beneath his ear, making his mage shudder, “You know I was kidding.”

“I know,” Khadgar grins, then looks at his daughter, “And about how your little brother got into my belly … let’s just say the third book on the right side might help you with that.” Mearnu lights up, pleased that her papa is challenging her.

“Can I go read it now?”, she asks excitedly. Lothar shakes his head softly.

“No, little mountain. A princess like you should be in bed at this hour.”

“Aww, but Daddy,” she whines, and Lothar almost relents. Almost.

“No buts, little lady. Now go on, I’ll bring you to bed.”

“Yay,” she jumps off the bed with glee, ready to run to her room which is directly next to Lothar’s and Khadgar’s, but then crawls back on the bed to kiss her papa good night, “Night, Papa,” going down, she kisses his clad stomach, too, “Night, little brother. Get out soon.”

Lothar wants to melt, his daughter’s behavior is so sweet. He watches Mearnu run towards her room and throws a look towards Khadgar who is smiling the brightest smile he’s ever seen, “I’ll be right back.”

Khadgar just nods and rubs his belly, content at watching his family leave the room. 

-

Mearnu practically drags her father to her room, slipping into bed and then looking at him expectantly, “Papa always reads me a story.”

“I know, I’m there with him most of the time,” he ruffles her hair in affection, “Which one do you want?”

Her eyes glow as he ignites the candle on her nightstand, too, “I want you to read me the Dragon story again.”

“Alright, Dragon story it is,” going to her small bookshelf, he looks for the title and then grabs said book, a thick tome about the calling of the Dragon Aspects. Lothar doesn’t believe a word written in it, but Khadgar and Mearnu love it to death, so he’s not going to complain about it. Sitting down next to the bed, he opens it at a random page while Mearnu grabs the little lion puppet Taria made her, clutching it to her chest while she wriggles under the blanket, “‘Let’s start here, ah ... ‘Alexstrasza and her fellow red dragons had just returned to their shrine when something weird occurred …’”

-

The small girl is very stubborn, Lothar gives her that, but three pages into the story has her drooling on her puppet, sound asleep. Lothar closes the thick tome and puts it back onto the shelf, before he goes to the bed again and strokes his little girl’s face. Mearnu leans into the touch, a small grin gracing her lips even in sleep, completely oblivious to the effect she has on her father. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he knows it, but he doesn’t care. Extinguishing the light, he places a small kiss on her forehead before he leaves the room, closing the door as softly as he dares, before making his way to his mage. He wonders if Khadgar is asleep yet or waiting for him, because navigating the room in the darkness will be a little challenge. Scratching his chin, he opens the door to his own room, stepping inside swiftly before the cold of the outside can come in. Only then does he turn around.

What he sees makes him go hard in mere seconds. 

Khadgar is on his hands and knees in all his naked glory, his pregnant belly hanging in the air, one hand up his ass, fucking himself on his fingers. He’s moaning Lothar’s first name sweetly, obviously imagining the warrior’s finger in his hole. Lothar is moving completely on instinct, locking the door so no one can come in before he is next to his lover in swift movements. Khadgar looks up, his face distorted in pleasure.

“Oh, thank the Light, you’re back,” he groans, taking his fingers out of himself before he turns his behind towards Lothar, dangling his delicious ass hanging in the air, “I need you inside me, now.”

His mouth going dry, Lothar pulls his trousers down without a second thought, freeing his cock from the linen. Khadgar’s nice and slick for him already, some of the oil he used running down his thighs. He’s about to search for the vial, needing to cover his member with it, too, but then Khadgar turns around and grabs his dick, his fingers still slick. He rubs his lover’s cock harshly before he lets go, “That’s enough. Fuck me, Anduin, fuck me!”

“Light, I love it when you’re demanding,” Anduin brings his member to Khadgar’s hole and enters him. The mage moans loudly, pushing against the hard cock with fervor, stopping only when Lothar’s balls slap against his ass.

“Oh Light, YES, ANDUIN, YES!” Khadgar grips the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white, “Move, dammit!”

And Lothar does just that, taking his mage with hard, swift thrusts, driving him wild. He can’t get enough of how vocal Khadgar is today, mixing praise with curses, ordering him to go harder because _‘_ _I’m not going to break, dammit’_. Putting his hands on his lover’s pregnant body, he drags him back against his chest, the mage partially hanging in the air while Lothar adores Khadgar’s swollen belly with his hands, not getting enough of that body part rounded by his child. His cock drives even deeper into the younger man, while Khadgar tries to hold himself upright against him, one arm bending and gripping Lothar’s hair, pulling, while the warrior sinks his teeth into Khadgar’s neck and _sucks._

It’s too much for the mage to handle, his hormones running wild as it is. He comes with a yell of Anduin’s name, spurting his load onto the bed, clenching around Lothar’s member inside him like a vice, eliciting a moan from the older man as the warrior fucks him through his orgasm. Only a few moments later, Lothar comes with a shout as well, his entire body going slack, but still able to put Khadgar on the bed gently before pulling out. 

Khadgar moans softly, “I wish we could go again.”

Lothar growls, “I’m not as young as you anymore.”

“Hm, that’s sad,” Khadgar wiggles around on the bed until he’s lying comfortable while the warrior gets a wash cloth, gently washing the proof of their wild lovemaking away. Khadgar smiles at him, then snuggles into his side when Lothar lies beside him, “Thanks, I needed that.”

“Any time, you know it,” extinguishing the candle on the nightstand before turning around casts the entire room into darkness. Lothar drags his lover against him, Khadgar turning half around until the mage’s back lies against the warrior’s chest. He sighs happily when Lothar’s hand comes to rest on his big belly, before he covers his lover’s big one with his own, “How is our little prince? I hope I didn’t wake him up?”

“No, he’s still sleeping,” Khadgar’s eyelids drop already, he’s exhausted, “And don’t worry about any eavesdroppers. I used a spell to silence my cries.”

“Good,” Lothar kisses Khadgar’s shoulder, sucking a hickey into the pale skin, “Only I should get to hear you like that.”

“Don’t worry, you’re the only one,” Khadgar snuggles even further into his lover, “We love you.”

“I love you both, too. Now sleep.”

Smiling, Khadgar rests, Lothar a calming presence at his back, shining like the sun. Somehow, he found his Light in the Dark.


End file.
